ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vorkus's Ghost
Vorkus's Ghost is the 12th episode of Simien 10. It is the only episode featuring someone's death (two actually: Vorkus's fake death and Urvakan's) Plot The team is down in the basement, looking at Zynon who will show them something new. Zynon showed them a big machine, with green clay in it. He said that when they built the engine, they forgot a peice, and they must put it in again. The place in is so hot that Ic will be seriously hurt if he phases through the engine, so the machine he built can put Ectonurite DNA in the clay, and they will make it put the peice in. Zynon put the clay in, activated the machine, and set it to Ectonurite. Suddenly the machine malfunctioned, and the clay slipped from the machine, on Vorkus's leg, trapping him. Zynon said the machine will explode, so he took everyone, except Vorkus who was stuck to the clay, and took them out of the basement. Simien shot a web to save Vorkus, but Omnimorph pulled him, saying it was dangerous. They ran away, but then the machine exploded with the basement. Vorkus died. Simien was exetremely depressed from his death. He tried to watch television, but it didn't help. Allen told him he could practice with his alien, aliens like Absorbat, Dragonfly and Bonecrusher need more practice. Simien was reminded that he could use Bonecrusher to revive Vorkus. He and Allen went down to the basement, searching for Vorkus's ghost. Bonecrusher for some reason didn't sense anything, but out of some boxes a ghost appeared, shaped like Vorkus, saying: "I shall get my revenge on Zynon Cripton!". Simien was sure that was Vorkus's ghost, but the ghost attacked him. Allen and Simien fought him (not that they wanted too), but the ghost escaped. Simien and Allen ran to Zynon to tell him about the ghost, and that it wants revenge on him. Zynon said he didn't believe in ghosts, and they shuld both accept with the idea that Vorkus is dead. At night, Zynon is sleeping in his bed, when a ghost attacked him. Zynon was terrified, and zapped him but the ghost ran away again. Zynon still wasn't convinced, but after some other ghost attacks, Zynon was convinced, and the team decided to find and capture the ghost. A night, Simien turned into Whirlwind and the team was scared, but they wanted to capture the ghost. The ghost attacked again, and Whirlwind sucked the ghost into him. Vorkus escaped, but he flicked into his normal personality, not understanding what happened. Ic told Simien to attack anyway, but he didn't, and Vorkus flicked back to his evil personality and ran away again. Zynon started to understand what happened. He said that when the machine exploded, all it's living surronding must have been combined with a Ectonurite, the explanation why they Bonecrusher didn't sense Vorkus. so Zynon must split their DNA to two aliens. The team went down to the basement, at 4 am. Simien turned into Arachnophobia and he and Ic shall capture the ghost since intangible can touch intangible. They saw the ghost again, and Omnimorph, Zynon and Allen started building the machine again to split the DNA. Arachnophobia and Ic fought the ghost, that constantly flickered between evil and Vorkus. They captured the ghost, and put him in the machine, splitting him. Now there was Vorkus and a Ectonurite, Urvakan. Urvakan said that Zynon trapped him as a dna strand, and he wanted revenge. Zynon fought him, ripping his cover, showing his true form. Simien turned into Flashback, and opened the basement windows, reflecting light at Urvakan. Urvakan survived because he had a little Gourmand DNA left. Flashback changed into Forestfire and wrapped flaming vines around him. The flames made so much light, that he died. The team hugged Vorkus, who phased through the floor because of his little amount of Ectonurite DNA. Major events *Urvakan's first appearance and last *Vorkus appears to die, but returns Aliens used *Bonecrusher *Whirlwind *Arachnophobia *Flashback *Forestfire Villains *Urvakan *Urvakan/Vorkus ghost Characters *Simien *Vorkus *Zynon *Allen *Ic *Omnimorph Trivia *First episode with someones death *First episode happening only in the Nave Espacial *Second time one of Zynon's inevntions malfunctions on Vorkus Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Simien 10 Category:Simien 10